TLOSora The Eternal Darkness
by Richer1992
Summary: With weird vision showing them a tragety that will happen. Sora and Spyro are going to have to learn some new tricks from a masterious dragon called 'The Chronicler' Part 2/4 Rated T for violence and possible language
1. Chapter 1

**Okay lets get started with the Eternal Darkness I hope I get more review then last time. BTW I will be playing the game at the same time as I type this to try and be as accurate as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in no way hold any ownership to TLOS or KH**

The Temple

_I see a mountain that look like a face of a dragon. It overflow with green lava. I try to get closer when a purple beam shots out and I heard a filmier voice. "My Master returns"_

I woke up to find that I was outside in the observation platform with Spyro and Cynder. I calmed my breathing and looked up at the two moons in the sky.

I heard Spyro stirring from his sleep as well.

"He must have had the same dream as i" I thought

I looked around and noticed that Cynder was not there. Before I could have figure out where she has gone, Sparx comes along and wakes up Spyro.

Spa:"Hey Spyro some night huh...beautiful"

Spy:"What is it you want Sparx"

Spa:"Huh why do I have to want something, I am just ready to begin the best day ever now that the evil-physio-she-dragon is gone."

We both got a surprised look. Cynder...just gone.

Spy:" What...Cynder what do you mean Sparx."

Spa:"Whoa calm down big guy, gosh you are awfully tense. Haven't been sleeping much. You should listen to Volteer tell one of his stories that would put anyone to sleep.

It was true. Sleep was hard to come by these days because both me and Spyro were having these visions and Sparx was trying(in his own mind) avoid being eaten by Cynder.

So:"Sparx what happen."

He then told us that as he was getting some fresh air he watch as Cynder sneaked out into the gardens.

So:"Gees Sparx, way to kick a dragon when they are down"

Spy:"Come on we have to find her. Its dangerous for her to be outside the temple at night"

We started to head out buck Sparx tried to stop us.

Spa:"Its dangerous for anyone to be outside at night. Besides Ignitus says you two have to wait for your powers to return.

He did bring on a valid point but from the look on Spyro face, he had already made up his mind.

Spy:"No time to argue. Come on"

And we made our way to the gardens.

We stop at the meeting room. The place had an eerie glow to it at night. I looked over to Cynder bed. I can still remember the day we set it up for her. I think it was the most happiness moment in her life so far.

And we made our way to the guardians sleeping chamber.

I have never heard such deep snoring. I swear the only thing that could wake them was a battle going on. I don't know how Ignitus manages to put up with the racket.

We quietly got through and got to the gardens.

The only thing standing between us was an old door. I summoned Purple Legend and busted my way through.

I then had Spyro practice some of his air combos before we finally caught up with Cynder.

Spy:"Cynder what are you doing out hear it dangerous."

C:"You should not have fallowed me Spyro"

We barley paid attention to Sparx remark.

C:"Please don't make this harder for me then it already is."

So:"We are just trying to understand"

C:"I'm leaving Spyro,Sora. I don't belong here. After all I've done all I put you through I can't stay here.

It was then that I realized that even though our fury extracted the darkness from her,it did not eliminate her memories. The darkness made sure that Cynder was not going to have any peace if it lost its control.

Spy:"Cynder...nobody blame you for what happen"

So:"right that was in the past and nothing you can do can change it. You need to live for the now"

Spa:"Hun I do speak for yourself."

Spy:"Sparx"

C:"No Sparx is right. And everyday that goes by I am reminded of it. Spyro your place is here. your destiny is here, but mine is somewhere out there for me to find."

Spy:"Cynder I...I don't want you to go"

C:"Goodbye Spyro."

She spoke not another word as she ran from the one place I thought she would be happy

Spa:"So can we finally get some sleep around here. I've been sorta half sleeping with one eye open for weeks now...alternating eyes of course...it lessen the strain but I got to tell you it taken a toll.

I was unable to hear the rest of what Sparx had to say as I felt a strange feeling in my head. I made me very tired. The next thing I knew I heard a thump fallowed by me.

**I have decided to stop there because of the dream. Because school is starting soon, I wont have a lot of time. So expect updates to have no particular order. It will depend on how busy I am and if I can get the energy to do it.**

**R & R**

**P.S:tell me if this strategy of writing is okay or if I should just write it off the top of my head.**

**Richer1992**


	2. The Dream Part One

**Okay first dream world. This is the only one I will do in real depth. The reason is that the other are the same expect for a few notable differences which I will add as well.**

The dream part one

I woke up next to Spyro. I found ourselves on a rock platform overlooking a void...like when we were in Convexity. I was starting to get worried and I knew Spyro was the same.

Spy:"Hello. Is anyone there?"

It was then that a mysterious voice started to speak to us in a voice that was rich in wisdom but also had a sense of urgency.

MV:"Do not be frighted young dragon and keyblade warrior. You are not alone.

So:"Okay...so who are you? What is this place?

MV:"I have summoned you two here so that you might be warned. The Celestial moons are counting down and time is running out.

It was then that we heard some strange noises in the background. They were getting louder and closer. For some strange reason, I was getting scared and I could tell that Spyro was as well. We both closed our eyes said the one thing that was in our mind.

"Make it stop"

and it did just that.

We open our eyes to find that everything was moving as if time had just slowed down. We crossed over to the next area when time finally got back to its original pace.

Spy:"How did that happen."

MV:"The purple dragon and the keyblade master can wield many abilities that others can not. Including time itself. Learn to master this ability, and you will be able to see things almost before they happen. But...use this gift sparingly,only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of time is not to be done without the utmost of care."

We had now unlock dragon time. I was exited by having this power but I understand the voice when he told us to use it with restraint. The reason being is that we could not keep time slowed for very long.

When then proceeded to an area that had a pool of visions. The only thing weird about it was that it was glowing orange-red.

MV:"You two seem to have abandon your true calling. It is your destiny to harness the power of the elements,yet you posses not."

So:"We haven't been able to use our elements for quite some time."

MV:"Yes...right now your powers lay dormant within you. Lets see if we can not awaken them."

Eagerly, me and Spyro got on the pedestal and started to search for our fire element.

As the voice started to coach us to our power, I started to feel the power of fire coursing through me. It also seem to have become stronger a little bit since the last time I used it.

Me and Spyro released the fire storm within us. As we got our congratulation, we made our way to practice with our new fire.

The first test was to unleash a slandered fire breath. Nothing has changed and we took care of the stone solders no problem.

The next platform was learning how to do a move called the "comet dash". It took me a while, but I finally got the hang of it soon.

The next platform had us just light some magical torches. After doing that, I let Spyro go through the portal as I did a high jump to the next platform.

Nothing happen so I took this moment to get a good look around. I notice the large stacks of books, the archways, and a lot of crumpling pieces of building. There was also a lot of fire soot falling down the area. At the top was what look like a temple.

Spyro got back and we learned how to unleash our fire fury.

We then made it to the temple.

Inside was another pool of vision. We made our way over to it and looked into just as the voice returned to us

MV:" you two have done...and now it is time for you to return. But be careful, the enemy approaches."

Spy:"Wait, you still haven't told us who you are?"

MV:"You should know me as the Chronicler. Seek me out.

The last thing I saw was a picture of me and Spyro standing next to a tree.

**And so ends chapter two. I hope that I am doing a good job and I am not just wasting my time.**

**R & R**

**Richer1992**


	3. Defense Of The Temple

**Is everyone still there? This is weird. I had a lot more hits and visitors in ANB at this point then right now. Is the game unpopular? Am I wasting my time? I am not going to skip this story but I am starting to feel like that. Anyway, enough rambling by me,lets get back to the action.**

Defense Of The Temple

Let me tell you. Waking up only to hear an annoying dragonfly yelling in you ear is not the first thing I want to wake up to. We told Sparx that we had a bad feeling about what is going to happen in the near future. I think are troubles have only just begun.

We heard the beat of wings but they did not sound like dragon wings.

Spy:"What is that?"

_BOOOM_

We were throw back a good feet only to find that the temple was being raided by the apes. To make matters worse, our direct approach to the temple caved in. Me and Spyro both agreed, we had to go the long way.

It did not take us long to get to practice our new moves.

The apes were going to town with the bombing. We then saw a new type of apes but, luckily for us, they look like they still carry the height command status.

After a brief conversation with one ( and a little false courage from Sparx) we faced some weird looking dog-like creatures and some grunt apes.

The grunts were no problem, the dogs made up for it. They were annoying as heck.

These apes also appeared to have developed some new tricks. The medium one was avoiding us as best he could and just like to chuck ice grenades at us. We took him down and made good use of our new Dragon Time to get pass the doors.

We cam to unlit torches that we quickly lit.

Some apes tried to ambush us but they were too heavy for the floor.

Spa:"Didn't see that coming."

So:"Will need to be careful too,this place is not that stable."

(**A.N: do to the longevity of the levels, I have decided to only point out key details. Like the appearance of new enemies,bosses,cut scenes, and such. Also I will have Spyro collected the hidden relics but not the scribes quills)**

We were about to make our way through when the apes turn off the torches. So we had too kick there butts.

It turns out the bombing have attracted the night creatures. We watch at the night spiders started to eat the apes, then turn there attention to us. They had a really annoying web attack and no matter how much we beat them down, they kept coming back up.

Spyro then figure out that if you do a tail strike while they are down then they got squashed. So we decided that I would pummel them and then Spyro would move in for the kill.

We came to a little waterfall area. We lit the torches only to find an amusing sight.

There was an ape riding a snail. We got a good laugh about it before we got to work.

We found out that the snail was a little scared of the flame so Spyro kept the snail occupied while I kept hitting the rider. He went down without too much trouble.

So:"Hey. Look down there"

We look to see a green relic floating on a platform under the bridge

So:"Spyro, I think you should grab it"

Spy:"Why?"

So:"Don't know, I just have a feeling you should get it"

Spyro then made his way down and when he got the relic, I felt his power increase a little bit. We both made a note about finding some more.

We got to an open area where we came face to face with a commander. We fallowed the same strategy we used in the past and although he had some new tricks, we took him down.

After taking out some annoying toad weeds, I noticed that there was another dragon relic but this one was orange. Spyro went to get it and when he collected the relic, I sense that his endurance had improve. We then proceeded onwards.

We watched in disgust as the apes apparently had to deal with the wildlife like us. They were dropping bombs right on top of them. That apes for you, no sense of morals.

We came upon an old catapult that was design by a race I have not meet before. Even though it look dragonic, there was no way they could make the design so precise without having little hands.

We found some ammo for it and after taking out some toad weeds, we loaded it and prepare to fire.

So:"Just like Dante Freezer"

Spy:"Yep"

We fired the catapult and pressed on.

We looked out on the observation platform to find Ignitus kicking some serious butt. He had been using a lot of fire magic and he was starting to get tired. We came down to help only to get pushed away by what look like the commander of the raid. The forces that were attacking Ignitus started to come for us but then Ignitus let off with a fire fury. He then left to check on the others.

We were left to defend the platform alone.

Me and Spyro got to work. We beet the snout out of any ape who dared to land on that platform. It was then that the commander, who was calling himself the assassin, appeared and started to engage us.

Spa:"You are on your own with this one buddy"

Spy:"This one!" How is that different then the one before that"

So:"Or the one before that"

I deflected the shots that were coming at us while Spyro returned fire with his fire balls. We forced the assassin to retreat. He said some stuff but I could not even understand it.

It was then that Ignitus reappeared.

I:"Is everyone alright"

So:"Well...I could have been better but yeah I am all good."

I:"Where's Cynder"

We quickly became sad at the mention of her name.

We got to the meeting chamber where Ignitus was trying to locate Cynder.

Spy:"See anything Ignitus"

I:"No...I can't find a trace of Cynder anywhere. Just darkness."

Spa:"Wait, Cynder-darkness. Aren't they the same thing."

I:"wait something is coming into focused. I see you and Sora at the base of a great tree."

Spy:"A tree. Me and Sora have seen that tree in our dreams. Though they only feel like nightmares."

I:"Young students,been keeping secrets from us. What is it you see in these dreams of yours."

Spy:"I'm sorry Ignitus. I thought they go away."

I:"Calm down Spyro and focused."

So:"I can see...a mountain draped in shadow. Face of stone below two moons, and darkness"

T:"The Mountain of Malefor."

Spa:"Whoa...am I the only one who thought that was weird."

So:"There was another, but it was like me and Spyro were seeing the past and the future all at once. There was a voice calling itself the Chronicler. That was when we saw the tree."

T:"Impossible."

Spa:"Yeah...no kidding there wasn't even a storm."

C:"The Chronicler"

Spa:"What...don't encourage him"

V:"I don't believe it either. I have not heard that name in ages."

I:"Nor has anyone. But there is no way that Spyro could have known...this is fascinating."

Spy:"Who is the Chronicler?"

I:"The Chronicler is an very old dragon with unlimited wisdom. Though I have only heard stories, in fact I had my doubt as to the legitimacy of the tall. Yet now I am left to wonder."

T:"As how we all. However the reemergence of the Chronicler would be linked with the attack on the temple, not to mention these other vision that Spyro and Sora are having."

I:"Yes of course...tales of the Chronicler are often interwoven with tales of doom."

Spa:"Oh goody. I was afraid we have to spend the rest of the night without anymore doom."

We then made our way to the observation platform where the guardians started to look at the moons with new fear in there eyes.

V:"It is only a matter of time Ignitus. We all have felt it, a great evil is on the horizon."

I:"Perhaps, but we mustn't rush to judgment. This evening has brought about many unexplained things."

C:"We may not have time Ignitus. The celestial moons are almost at an eclipse this we know for certain. We must prepare for the worst...The Night Of Eternal Darkness draws nigh.

Spa:"If 'nigh' means soon, I'm out of here."

T:"Your instincts,though faint of heart, are true. We are no longer safe here. This recent attack is likely the first of many. The forces of the Ape King know of Spyro and Sora existence and will not rest until they witness his demise."

Spa:"'Demise' hehehehe hate to be you two. What you guys need to lighten up."

I:"I'm afraid Terrador is right. As uncertain as things are, none of us can remain idle and...watch our worst fears unfold before us."

Spa:"Exactly, we need a good hiding place."

I:"Volteer, you and Cyril must go to the main land to learn what news you can. Terrador, make haste to the Shattered Vale and warn the inhabitants the darkness is spreading in Malefor. I shall stay behind and search for Cynder these are dangerous times for a dragon to be wandering about. May our ancestors look after us and keep us safe in these dark times."

So:"What should me and Spyro do then?"

I:"Young dragon and Sora, you must travel another path and seek out the tree from your dreams. If the tales of the Chronicler are true...there may be hope for us yet. And I think I know where to begin."

We were then told about the forbidden forest that had a poisonous river and unholy creatures. Sounds like another day at the office to me. We took flight with the other guardians and flew with them for a little while before they split off. Little did I know, that this would be the last time I saw the temple for a long time.

**Next Chapter the Forbidden Swamp. Oh fun. Tell me if I an rushing too much, going too slow, or I am going at a good pace.**

**R & R**

**Richer1992**


	4. Ancient Grove

**Sorry for the delay. You know with school and everything I am having a hard time to find the energy or time to type. But, enough of that here is the Ancient Grove.**

Ancient Grove

For a forest that is sustained by a tainted river, this place is not half bad. Sparx of course was complaining on how bad it was and with all the eyes looking at us I could not blame him. But, we had a job to do and me and Spyro will see it through.

We had some run in with the local wildlife but they were no problem. The dogs were tricky though but we pressed onwards.

There was that time we got ambush by those dogs near the beginning but that was taken care of rather easily.

We came up to a tree and I demonstrate my tree chopping abilities.

So:"Stand back Spyro, I got this"

I started to do all of this stuff to get ready like rubbing my hands, testing the wood, act like I was performing some complicated math stuff.

After five minutes of doing that, I went up to the tree and whack it with my Keyblade. It fell in one strike. Spyro was amazed on how I was able to chop the tree so easily.

Spy:"How did you do that."

So:"Oh, the tree was already weak anyway. We should keep an eye out for more, they may lead us to some secrets."

I got an annoyed look from Sparx which I felt was a good day. Spyro got the magic relic here and we kept on trucking.

We came across a creature who looked the same as the ones that Spyro describe living in the swamp. He was no problem to take down and we kept on moving.

I started to notice that Spyro was getting a little impatient with being here. I could feel through the bond that we shared that he wanted to go and find Cynder. I could understand his frustration as I felt the same way when I was trying to find my friends long ago.

So:"Don't worry Spyro. Will find her."

Spy:"I hope so, I just don't understand why she left."

So:"She was in a delicate state of mind. Even though we forgive her for her actions in the past, well most of us anyway, she was still hunted by the memories of her past."

Spy:"I wish I could have helped her."

So:"I know."

It was then that we came up to a clearing. That was when Spyro's agitation really showed.

Spy:"what are we doing here. I am not even sure what I am looking for, I think we are lost."

Spa:"Hay have you tried these yet. Mun there delicious. Come on try some."

So:"Sparx first that is gross second you don't even know where that butterfly has been."

It was that moment that Sparx made a burp that impressed even me.

Spa:"nonsense they are perfectly eatable."

It was then that we heard some weird voices in the distance. We duck into cover as a patrol of dogs appeared. To me, they look and talked like pirates. The strange part was that they were not looking for treasure but fighters.

Spy:"Ignitus said this place was suppose to be uninhabited we must have taken a wrong turn."

Spa:"All those in favor of turning back."

I was suddenly overwhelmed with the same feeling I felt back at the temple. I knew the Chronicler wanted to speak with us again and maybe unlock a new element.

**Time to learn ice.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	5. Training,Pirates,and Tree Monsters Oh My

**I will combine the ice training and the rest of the Grove mission in this chapter.**

Training,Pirates,and Tree Monsters Oh My.

I first thought that we were warp back to Dante Freezer. But, it wasn't until I noticed the space like background that I remembered where we were at. Spyro seem to also get the chills as well.

We glided to the platform that was glowing blue. It was then that Spyro tried to talked to the Chronicler.

Spy:"Chronicler, are you there. I have done what you have asked of me. But I am afraid that I am lost."

It was then that we heard his voice again. I now regarded it as a dragon elder.

C:"As long as the spirits of the ancestors are with you, you are never lost. Calm yourself Spyro and cool your thoughts."

We got onto the platform where I immediately noticed the coldness of ice flowing within me. I prepared to activate it and unleashed my ice fury with Spyro.

We made our way to practice our new ice powers.

First we practiced our polar bomb. I found out that I can just toss it like my fire balls. We then got to the next platform where Spyro learned how to channel ice to his tail and use it to clear out surrounding enemies where I learned how to channel ice through my Keyblade to do extra ice damage.

The next platform involves us using our new polar bombs to traverse watery areas. We got through and then the last training exercise was activating an ice fury. We accomplish that and made our way to the temple.

Inside we made our way to the pool of visions and Spyro once again talked to the Chronicler.

Spy:"Okay, now what, what is it that you want us to do."

So:"Yeah I think we are entitled to know what the heck is going on here."

C:"You two already know what is happening...of the great evil that is awaking. But there is more that you must understand."

We then had a vision of that mountain that Terrador called the Mountain of Malefor.

Spy:"I've seen this place before. It frightens me."

So:"This place radiates with darkness."

C:"You are correct Sora. It is called the Mountain of Malefor. Asylum of wandering phantoms and spirits of those who have turn to darkness. But to the phantoms themselves and the black-heart, it goes by another name.

It was then that we saw a very large ape with one green eye holding a scepter come down on top of the Mountain and boldly shout "The Well of Souls" in a deep monotone.

Then we woke up.

We open our eyes to find ourselves in a different part of the swamp. The one thing that me and Spyro notices was that we were short one annoying mouth.

Spy:"Sparx? Sparx! Where are you"

So:"Maybe we should just go on ahead and let him catch up to us eventually...or never."

It was then that we found Sparx being chased by a bunch of pirates

Spa:"Ug Spyro I need to get into shape."

Then the pirates started to talk to us.

P:"What have we here are first catch of the day."(A.N. I can't do pirate slurs so just use your imaginations)

I then use my ice blade to level them all and then told Sparx "By the way, we got our ice power back." We then made our way through the swamp.

With our luck, we manage to stumble upon a pirate base camp. Thy defended it ferociously. When it was clear, we were clueless on how to proceed. It was then that Sparx notice a trail of gunpowder that lead to a barrel of explosive planted on the wall.

Spyro used his flame breath to light the powder an Kaboom, he punched a hole through the wall. We went through and I noticed the covert ship that was docked there. I also notice the cannon that was there as well.

So:"Maybe we can use that cannon to punch a hole and allow us to move forward."

Spyro nodded and after some boring platform jumping, we got on board.

Spyro then made his way to grab a cannonball and load it into the cannon. I then used my fire breath to light it. The shot meet it mark and we were able to continue on the path.

We took down a creature that was called a scurywing.

Then we got to the tree tops. What surprised me was that those same jellyfish we found at Convexity was there as well. Although there were some that were discharging electricity. We did some more platform jumping including trying to get the health relic for Spyro.

Had a big fight inside a tree.

Did some more platform jumping.

Did some more fighting and jumping.

And we finally get to the tree.

The tree was all sparkly and magical. The one thing that was on my mind was what to do now. The Chronicler did not give us any clue as to what to do once we got there. Spyro expressed his confusion as well.

Spy:"This feels like the right place...but I am not sure what we are suppose to do here."

Spa:"Wonderful...I'm going to wait over there. You know, give you two a few minutes. Maybe there was a lily pad you forgot to sing on or a rainbow to talk to."

We then got closer to the tree and Spyro tried to talk to it.

Spy:"Hello were here. Give us a sign...or something."

The good news is that we got a sign. The bad news was that it was a sign I did not want to receive.

The tree started to morph into a gigantic wooden monster.

Sparx of course had to comment on the situation as me and Spyro got ready to do battle.

Spa:"Uh it is my turn to pass out now. You're own your own buddy."

Then he made the most BS pass out movement I have ever seen.

So:"Oh brother"

and we fought the monster.

We both realized that even though it look intimidating, it was still made of wood and wood burns. As we dodged his attacks, Spyro started to launch fire balls at his chest and head while I went for the arms feet. When we though we got him thoroughly burned, he started to spin and launch fireballs at us. To make it worse was that he was also recovering his health.

After burning all of him, he got ticked off by us and forced us to get to higher ground. After some tense moments, we made it to begin round two.

The good news was that all we had to do was keep hitting him. The bad news was that he was one pissed off hunk of wood.

After taking out a third of his health, he disappear from our view. Then he reappeared and got himself on the same level as us.

"Aw man" I thought and then told Spyro. "Lets trip him up.

He agreed and we went to work on his legs. Because he was so close now, I opted to use my keyblade while Spyro continued with his bombardment.

We finally got him knock over and falling to his death in the river. It was then that Sparx woke up from his coma.

He look shocked that we actually killed it.

Spa:"What the...? Oh you killed it? We came all this way to kill it?"

It was then that he started mocking us about our visions.

So:"Hay would you like it if we had died and you had to fight him."

That shut him up right then and there.

Spy:"Yeah I don't think we were suppose to do that. Wait! You don't suppose that was the Chronicler."

So:"He wasn't the Chronicler."

Spy:"How do you know?"

So:"If you were paying attention to Ignitus back at the temple, you would know that the Chronicler is a dragon and that was defiantly no dragon."

It was then that a pirate dog who was richly decorated with armor and have to birds resting on him. One orange and the other purple. The orange one started to talk to us.

Op:"Alas...the purple dragon and key-welding boy who's been wondering lost in the Ancient Grove. You've been quite a nuisance to us."

The pirate dog then made a stupid nod in confirmation.

"I guess we know who's the brains of the operation" I thought

Spa:"Whoa what with the gurgling nitwit."

So:"Sparx this isn't the time or the place for you wise cracks."

Pp:"If I were you I shut my mouth. I am not going to say it again.

Spy:"Sparx, maybe you should stay out of this one."

Op:"Yes, mind yourself. To answer your earlier question. No that isn't the Chronicler...who ever that is...That was Arborick and he was going to be the main attraction at our tournament. And now it ruined.

So:"Yeah well you understand if I don't shed a tear."

Spy:"Gosh, I really feel bad about it."

Op:"Oh really no need for remorse...you'll do just fine."

So:"And how do you mean by that."

Then I felt a throbbing pain on the back of my head and then blacked out.

**I will combine all three fight in one chapter.**

**Please Read and Review. All you have to do is hit the green box at the bottom and type how you like or dislike the chapter/story. No flames though.**

**Richer1992**


	6. Escape from the Pirates

**This will be my new and improve chapter. I don't really plan for much response but it will feel good to get this off my chest.**

Escape from the Pirates

I got up from where I was at, only to see Spyro pacing around while Sparx was singing some random song. I look at Spyro and from what I could tell from his body movements, he was about to snap at any moment.

I took a look around to get a better understanding of where we were at. It did not take long for me to realize that we were prisoners of the pirates and as much as I would have like to escape from this cell. I had a strange feeling that there was something of importance that was here.

I got up and went to the bars to get a good look at the hallways. As I was scanning, I notice a manarewesmall coming to us. It was hard to figure out but that particular creature reminded me of someone. That is when it hit me.

"Mole-Yair" I shouted.

I was right on and it attracted both him and Spyro and Sparx. After exchanging pleasantries, we learned that we were going to be forced to fight for the amusement of the pirates. That really got me worked up, but it was not the first time I competed in a fighting challenge.

It was then that Scab appeared and got us to the arena.

When we made it there, I heard the birds talking about us as I quickly made an overview of the battle area. It was just large enough to give each fighter there space and was protected by a line of cannons designed to prevent anyone from escaping.

Our first match was against two scorpions that look like the beetles from Munition Forge. They were annoying at first because they would always have there guard up but Spyro was able to figure out a way to break their defenses.

We took them out quickly but before we could enjoy our moment of glory, we had our moment of dream training with the Chronicler.

In the dream, we unleashed our earth element and went through the training. I was quickly learning how to use the earth flail and the ground pound. We then got to the meeting chamber where we finally got the location of the Chronicler secret hideout.

He told us to go to the Celestial Caves in the White Isle.

We woke up to find ourselves back in our cells just in time for another match. It was this mini ship that was built like a battle tank. However, it was fallowing the same pattern as the Conductor way back when and me and Spyro both knew what to do.

It was a challenging match but we emerge victorious. We were thrown back into our cells and were surprised by another visit from Mole-Yair. The letter was address to someone called Hunter and it talked about how dangerous our situation had become. Before we could processes this new information, we had another fight to begin.

Our opponent was someone called The Executioner. He was a complete joke for us to beat him. He stood no chance with our combined strength and a little help from Dragon Time. When he finally went down, we were surprised to learn that we had an extra match for us. The way he said it made me feel a little suspicious. I looked over at the other side of the arena and what came out was a complete mind blow for me and Spyro.

It was Cynder.

I was not going to fight her and neither was Spyro. She seam to have a plan but before we could set it in motion, the apes had to go and make a scene. There was so much dust that it was impossible to see. I was able to hear Cynder getting taken by the ape forces but I knew there was no way to save her. I convinced Spyro to help me escape and not to go after Cynder.

We went through one tough fight. We took out pirate after pirate and mange to get the rest of the manarewesmalls to safety. We then worked our way to the captain cabin where we found the map that had the information we needed. It was at that moment that Scab appeared and our fight began.

I had to give it to him, he fought as any pirate should. However, we were the ones who emerged victorious. We watched him get away and decided to go after him.

We worked our way from ship to ship, clearing them out before moving on to the next one. It was then that we finally caught up with Scab. We exchanged more dialogue before getting to the main event.

He was a tricky pirate to kill but he was also predictable. Me and Spyro we quickly able to get the pattern down and took him out. Before we left, the purple parrot let his smart-ass mouth go off one too many times. He got killed by a punch to the face from Sparx.

Realizing that they were no more of a threat, we then made our approach to the White Isle. On the way there, we had our last dream-induce training with the Chronicler.

He did not saw much but he said enough to teach us how to harness the power of electricity. I noticed that Spyro was quick to learn it but that might have been because he was acting impulsive at that moment. We took a quick look at the pool to see that Cynder was chained and was now in the custody of Gaul.

**I know it is rushed but I just want to get this done and out of the way.**

**R & R**

**Richer1992**


	7. The Chronicler's Lair

**Here is Chapter 7. just this and one more and I will be done.**

The Chronicler's Lair

When I finally regain my senses, I found that we were standing on a ledge. I notice that Sparx was waving off some weird turtle-like creature. I assume that is how we got to the island.

Spyro finally woke up and while he and Sparx were talking, I took a bit of exploring of the island. There was something about this place that feels oddly...familiar. I went through three colored rooms and what I saw on the other side confirms it.

There were a bunch of solders that look exactly like the ones we use to train our elemental powers while in that dream state with the Chronicler. It was then that I knew exactly where we were. I sensed Spyro coming up beside me and looking at the stone warriors.

"It looks like we are in the right place." I said

"So...what are we waiting for?" Spyro replied

"Hold on, if there is one thing I learned is that nothing is a simple as it seems. We must be on our guard."

Spyro nodded and we made our way through at a cautious pace. The stone warriors were a lot tougher in real life then in the dream and we had to encounter fire manifestations.

We eventually got to the main entrance and that was when we heard a strange voice. It was hard to make out what it said but it had something to do with our elements. It was then that four spiders suddenly appeared. The weird part was that the body look like a glass orb. I then realized what we needed to do. It also seem that Spyro knew as well.

We took care of the spiders one at a time, transporting the orbs in a slot before they timed out. When all were positioned correctly, we breath a respected element onto the orb and the door opened. Inside, we found a warn out meeting area with four passages that lead to different parts of the temple.

"Looks like some kind of test you need to perform Spyro"

"Yeah, I think you are right."

"I don't think I will be able to help you but I think that Sparx can join you."

"Okay"

"I will be here if you need medical attention."

"Alright" Spyro said before moving through the fire passage.

It took a while for Spyro to complete the challenges but he eventually got it done. I then notice that the pool in the center was glowing and the same voice started to speak again. This time it was addressing me and was telling me that I had to face my darkness that is in my heart. I told Spyro to wait there for me as I made my way to the pool.

I then found myself in a small arena that was surrounded by four dragon statues. I looked over to the other side and my heart nearly stopped. On the other side was Anti-Form. He looked exactly the same but he was constantly changing colors. It was then that I realized that the colors correspond with the element that it was currently weak by. He was an annoying darkness with his increased speed but it did not take long to take him down.

I was then sent back to the chamber to find that the door was open. I went inside with Spyro and was amazed by the amount of books there was. I then notice the Chronicler at last. He was a blue dragon that looked very old and had various books and scrolls in sashes. I understand that he wanted to talk to Spyro more then me so I just sat down and listen to what the situation was.

I felt Spyro's mood change constantly change during the stories. He was shocked about who the dark master was and what would happen on the Night of Eternal Darkness. I then notice that his mood change to determination when he found out what the books say what would happen to Cynder.

Spyro then decided in his heart to face the problem head on at Mount Malefor and after the plan was finalizing, the Chronicler open a secret chamber that allowed us to get to the mountain at the fastest pace possible.

**One more and I am done. Then I can get back to my other work.**

**R & R**

**Richer1992**


	8. Mount Malefor

**Last Chapter, then I am done here and will move on.**

Mount Malefor

We made it to the platform that overlooks the mountain. The green lava was oozing out of the sides like some deformed blood. Now, I have been to some evil places in my travels but this one takes the cake. I felt Anti-Form getting stronger from the darkness that resonates within this mountain fortress.

"You don't have to come with us Sora" Spyro asked

I looked him in the eyes and told him "I won't abandoned you to face this hellhole alone. I will be right behind you."

Spyro seemed pleased with my answer and we both made our descent into the fortress.

These apes were like the elite. They fought with a stubbornness that impressed me. It also did not help that the night of eternal darkness was already taking effect and a whole lot of undead forces seem determine to stop us.

"It was like going through Cynder's old fortress" I thought as I fought my way through with Spyro and Sparx.

I knew that time was running out.

We also had to deal with some annoying security defenses but we were able to pass with some help from our Dragon Time.

We made it out to an open area where we were greeted by our old glue chewing friend, the Assassin. He still talked in a mumbled fashion and like before I still could not understand him. We eventually put him out of commission and continued through the fortress.

We then got to a shrine that seem to dedicate the dark master. I was surprised that they would have such a statue of him and keep it in such perfect condition. I noticed an opening and after a little platform jumping, we came out of one of the mountains eyes.

We flew up to where the purple light was shinning from and after a moment to prepare ourselves, took the plunge.

The room was dark but I knew we were not alone. I could smell the stench of apes in the room and kept my keyblade up. The lights came on and we were finally greeted by Gaul. He was speaking to Spyro about how there was no hope and fired a magical shot at both of us. I felt the energy drained out of my body but was still able to stand. He then did the one thing I would expect from one like him.

He sent Cynder after us. It was like the pirate ship all over again but this time we had a plan. We started to circle each other, making sure Cynder was in position to grab the staff. She made her charge but was unable to destroy it. Gaul threw her to a wall and I went over to see if she was injured.

I breath a sigh of relieve when I found her without too much injuries and turned my attention to Spyro and Gaul. The latter decided to handle this on his own and brought out two broadswords. I knew that Spyro wanted to fight the king himself so I just made sure that Cynder wasn't caught up between those two.

At first, I thought that it was going to be a one-sided match but I then realized that Spyro still had access to his time-stopping ability. That look like it was enough to beat the snot out of the king.

Gaul then did an areal slam moved that cracked the floor below him and Spyro. The floor then completely collapsed to the ground and sent the two fighters to the main floor.

The good news was that the scepter that was keeping our powers restricted was destroyed. The bad news was that Spyro was in the well just as the two moons made there eclipse.

I felt my heart ripping in two as I notice Spyro accidentally absorbing the Dark Master's power. Anti-Form was getting out of control and I was unable to keep him contained.

Anti-Form got out.

He was a lot more jacked up due to the amount of excess darkness that exists in this place. It still had enough of my common sense to know not to attack Cynder or Sparx. That did not mean he let the apes who were still there walk away unscratched.

I could barely remember what happen after that. All of my memories were fragmented and confusing.

I remember cutting apes one at a time with my bare claws.

I saw what looked like a Dark Spyro.

I remember hearing Cynder scream at Spyro for him to snap out of it.

I could feel Anti-Form returning to my body just as the walls started to collapse.

I felt the emotion of failure when we found out there was no escape.

I then remember a bright light that came from Spyro after he told us to get close to him.

And then, I remember dreaming that I was on my island playing with Riku and Kairi.

**Finally. I am glad I got this done and I can work on my other stories.**

**R & R**

**Richer1992**


	9. Epilogue

**This will be my Epilogue chapter of the story.**

Epilogue

In a distant city. You could see the moles working hard to prepare for the upcoming darkness that was the Dark Master. There had been no word of Spyro, Sora,Sparx,or Cynder. On top of a building there was a two-leg creature over viewing the work. The being was wearing a hooded clock so you were unable to see his face

_They are doing there best. _He thought. _But without the heroes we stand little chance._

The more he thought about it the more he kept coming back to his original questions.

_What am I? I am not a creature that exist in this world. Am I a hybrid? A mixed breed?_

He got up and made his way back to the guardian chambers to report on the progress of getting this city ready for war. As he was walking through the roof tops he started asking more questions.

_Why am I able to sense Sora? Are we linked? Do we each have a role in the others density?_

He got to the guardian chambers and started to revel his face. His face was clearly dragonic with purple scales. What was strange was that there were black streaks going across various places on his face. He had two gold horns and four silver ones and they were arrange as the style the guardians say look like Cynder. The weirdest part was his eyes. One was purple and the other was green.

_I have no idea of my past._

He reached to open the door

_I don't know how I got these powers._

He knocked on the door

_I have no memories of my life the only thing I know for sure is my name. I keep telling myself that so because it provide me with a sense of peace._

He open the door and found Ignitus still looking at the vision of the heroes suspended in that crystal. His eyes were focused on Sora only though.

_My name...is...Aros._


End file.
